


Out Of The War Zone

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [18]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of mutually nonconsensual sex pollen, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Betrayal, Bitterness, Blood, Bruises, Can Never Be Together, Complicated Relationships, Drugged Sex, F/F, Frenemies, Fuck Or Die, Head Injury, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, POV Jessica Jones, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Whump, fingernail & hand trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Bad people do bad things. That’s not hard to understand at all. But some things you aren’t able to come back from.





	Out Of The War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really deeply unsure if I'm gonna watch S3 but I'll always rewatch S1 for that good gay Trishica content. Comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

*

Bad people do bad things. That's not hard to understand for her.

Jessica remembers waking up — not from sleep but from a _drugged out_ state, naked and bruised, covered in a filmy, ruby-glimmering pollen with a couple of ski-masked assholes laughing and clapping each other's shoulders, exiting the room.

They never touched her.

She's supposed to be the _badass_. The one who kicks someone in the jaw and makes them sorry. Trish's new apartment looks like a war zone. It's probably Jessica's fault. Just like the purplish bruises all-over Trish's arms and back. _Jessica_ -shaped bruises. Her mouth tastes like Trish's expensive lipstick and the aphoristic, manufactured pollen, clinging to the inside of her teeth, and like pussy. Like _a lot_ of pussy on Jessica's tongue and lips. That's definitely a taste she can never make herself forget.

Everything's mostly a _glimmering_ haze, but Jessica guesses the bad guys watched. They got their jonesing for some lady-on-lady action even if it was completely with a brawl for dominance and likely interrupted most of what they wanted.

The reminder turns Jessica's stomach inside-out. "You good?" Trish whispers, pressing her fingertips to her own hairline seeping blood. She sits on the ruined white carpet with just a knee-length tee, legs separating. Jessica's eyes stray towards the flash of Trish's pubic hair, blonde and visibly wet. How long did this go on for? How _soon_ did it stop?

Jessica clenches her right hand, two of her nail-beds split open and throbbing with pain.

Trish killed her mother. There's no coming back from that. And there's no coming back from _this_ either, as Jessica stands up indifferently, burying away her humiliation and rage. She doesn't give Trish an answer, grabbing the dark heap of her jacket.

Would rather walk out naked than face her.

*

 


End file.
